


Dark

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [75]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nyctophobia, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Kyouko stays in Makoto’s room for the night, and discovers he is scared of the dark.





	Dark

“Thank you for inviting me over, Makoto,” Kyouko says.

Makoto smiles, blushing. “Not a problem. I just thought… it’s so lonely and scary in this place at night, and… we’re dating, so, so why not share a bed for the night?”

Kyouko nods. “I agree. I assume you chose your bedroom because Byakuya still has my room key?”

“Yeah, that’s right. But, Kyouko, I don’t get it. Why does he still have your key? Aren’t you scared to sleep at night?”

“Makoto, you forget that I had my door unlocked when listening out for Alter Ego. Besides, I know Byakuya won’t kill me.”

Makoto frowns. “How can you be so sure?”

“I am still unsure about my past, but I am certain I had some skills to do with psycho-analysing people. I can tell from the way he talks and acts that, whilst Byakuya is overconfident and capable of tampering with crime scenes, he is not the type to murder.”

Makoto stares at his girlfriend, amazed. She never ceases to surprise him.

“Should we settle down for bed?”

“Um, yeah, sure thing,” Makoto says, pulling back the bed sheets.

He jumps into bed and Kyouko slips in beside him, so close he can feel her body heat. Makoto gives her a kiss before switching the light off, cuddling up to Kyouko.

But… he doesn’t normally sleep with the light off. And try as he might to suppress it, his heart rate increases…

“Makoto? Why is your heart rate so fast?”

Kyouko switches the light on and stares at him.

“Um… ever since the whole getting-attacked-in-the-night-by-the-mastermind-or-whoever-it-was thing, I’ve… been a bit scared of the dark.”

It’s embarrassing to admit, but Kyouko just smiles.

“Well, then we can sleep with the light on,” she says, giving Makoto a kiss.

Makoto smiles gratefully.


End file.
